My little Princess
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Jiro and Elly prepare for their first child. ONE-SHOT!


My little princess

Summary: Jiro and Elly prepare for their first child.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I did, this would happen in the  
>anime. <p>

**I'm baaaaaacccccckkkk! Dun Dun Dun! It's me again my dear readers! Thank you for all who reviewed and read my precious fanfictions. Anyways, this is a little something that has been buzzing around in my head and it would explode if I didn't type it up. So here you are, my little noodle muffins! Don't forget to review! Enjoy~**

~O~

"Congratulations Elly," Cordelia smiled at her best friend and handed  
>her baby shower present.<p>

Elly returned her friends smile and carefully opened her present.

"Oh Cordelia! It's beautiful," Elly cried as she held up pink pair of  
>baby booties.<p>

"I knitted them myself. I hope you like them," Cordelia smiled. Elly  
>looked up at her blonde friend and smiled warmly at her. "I Love<br>them. Thank you."

"Look Jiro! Aren't these precious," Elly turned to her husband.

"They are but why are they so small? Are baby feet really that tiny,"  
>Jiro asked as he held the booties in his hands.<p>

"Duh! It isn't going to pop out and have giant mutant feet like  
>yours," Nero snarled.<p>

Jiro shot the woman a cold glare, but kept his insults to himself. He  
>didn't want to upset his pregnant wife.<p>

"Me next," Sheryl smiled and placed a large, gift wrapped, box in  
>Elly's hands.<p>

"Oh my! It's so big," Elly gasped. "Go ahead and open it Elly,"  
>Sheryl smiled.<p>

Elly nodded, "Jiro, would you be a dear and handle those scissors."

Jiro smiled and reluctantly gave his wife the scissors.

Elly snipped at the tape of the gift wrapping paper. When she was  
>all done she gasped at the picture of a stroller on the box.<p>

"Oh thank you Sheryl," Elly squealed and took the 23 year old woman in  
>a warm embrace.<p>

"You're very welcome Elly. I can't wait to meet my little niece," Sheryl  
>smiled as she rubbed Elly's belly (AN: Lol that rhymes).

"Alright, enough of the sappiness'! My turn," Nero piped up and softly  
>shoved her gift in Elly's hands.<p>

Elly laughed, 'Some people never change,' she thought with a smile.

Elly opened the box to reveal various types of baby foods and  
>formulas. Elly laughed once again. Of course Nero would buy food.<p>

"Thank you, Nero" Elly giggled. "Anytime Elly," Nero smiled and  
>patted her softly on her stomach.<p>

"Now it's my turn," Henrietta said.

"Oh Henrietta-San! You didn't have to get me a gift," Elly cried.

"Yeah, we have plenty of stuff already," Jiro added. Henrietta shook  
>her head.<p>

"No, I must. It's the least I could do for all the hard work you two  
>have done for me," Henrietta said, adding a small smile.<p>

"Souseki, Kai! Bring it in," Henrietta called.

Elly gasped and Jiro's mouth fell open as Kai and Souseki wheeled in a  
>brand new crib.<p>

"Wow!" Everyone shouted.

"I do hope you like and find use for it. Congratulations Elly and  
>Jiro," Henrietta smiled.<p>

Elly smiled at the older woman with watery eyes. "T-Thank you, all of  
>you! T-Thank you so much," Elly cried and burst into tears.<p>

"Your welcome, Elly. We love you," Cordelia smiled and embraced Elly  
>tightly. The other Milky Holmes and Henrietta did the same as tears<br>ran down their faces.

Jiro, who was studying the young women, smiled and wiped away a tear  
>from his eye.<p>

"Congrats Rat ,er I mean, Jiro. You're going to make a great father,"  
>Souseki smiled at the young man.<p>

"Thanks, Souseki" Jiro said and smiled at the older man.

"Oh I can't believe this! My little Rat-Chan is all grown up! And  
>going to be a father in a month! Where does the time go," Kai yelled<br>as he cried tears of joy.

Jiro rolled his eyes while smiling, "shut up," he said and punched the  
>man lightly on the shoulder. The three men laughed and talked about<br>the days of their youth.

~O~

"Oh Elly! She's beautiful," Cordelia squealed as she peered down at  
>the beautiful, newly born, baby girl in Elly's arms.<p>

"She isn't, she? She looks just like Jiro" Elly smiled as she wiped  
>the sweat off her forehead.<p>

"She has your eyes Elly," Sheryl pointed at the baby's ruby red eyes.

"Oh how delightful! I'm an uncle," Kai shouted. "Who said you could be  
>the uncle of my kid," Jiro frowned. "Oh Jiro, you're so cold" Kai<br>sighed.

"What's her name," Nero asked. Everyone paused for a second.

"I don't know. Jiro do have any ideas," Elly asked. Jiro thought for a  
>second.<p>

"How about Ellen," Jiro suggested.

"That's a beautiful name, darling! It sounds just like my name," Elly  
>squealed.<p>

"Wow. Who would have thought Jiro could pick out a name that's  
>actually good," Nero snickered.<p>

"Ellen Nezu. It's so cute! I love it," Sheryl squealed. "I know! It  
>totally fits," Cordelia added.<p>

"Would you like to hold Ellen, Jiro" Elly asked. Jiro nodded and took  
>his baby girl. He held her tightly and stroked her brown patches of<br>hair.

Ellen opened her eyes and smiled before going back to sleep. "She's  
>perfect," Jiro whispered, and placed Ellen back in Elly's arms.<p>

Elly's eyes widened, "Jiro, you're crying!" Everyone turned their  
>attention to Jiro, who was indeed crying.<p>

"Sorry everyone, I'm just emotional, that's all. So shut up and stop  
>looking at me," Jiro shouted. Everyone laughed.<p>

There was soft knock on the door. "Come in," Elly called.

The door opened and Henrietta walked in. "Henrietta-San!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," The woman said quietly while taking off her  
>coat. She walked toward Jiro, Elly and Ellen.<p>

"Your daughter is very beautiful," she smiled at the couple. "Thank  
>you," they replied.<p>

"What is her name?"

"Ellen. Would you like to hold her," Elly asked. "Of course I want to  
>hold my niece," Henrietta winked. Elly and Jiro gasped.<p>

"You want to be Ellen's auntie," Jiro asked with wide eyes. Henrietta  
>nodded and she took Ellen from Elly's arms.<p>

"She's beautiful. Take good care of this child or else," Henrietta  
>warned with a stern voice. The young couple gulped and nodded.<p>

Henrietta placed Ellen back in her mother's loving arms. "Alright  
>everyone, it's time to leave. I'm sure Elly and Jiro are very tired.<br>Let them get some rest," Henrietta said.

"Goodbye Elly and Jiro," The Milky Holmes waved at the couple and their  
>niece.<p>

"Goodbye my beautiful niece," Kai cried. "I told you Kai! You are not  
>the uncle! Only Souseki," Jiro frowned. Kai pouted and Souseki smirked.<p>

Once everyone left Jiro turned to his wife. "Go to sleep Elly. I'll  
>watch over Ellen," Jiro smiled and grabbed his daughter.<p>

"Thank you Jiro," Elly smiled and planted a loving kiss on Jiro's lips  
>before falling asleep.<p>

Jiro smiled and placed Ellen in her basinet. He kissed her small cheek.

"Goodnight my princess," Jiro smiled and drifted off to sleep.

END.

**Aw! Jiro-kun is a daddy! And Elly-Chan is a mommy! Aw! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
